


The Dreaming And The Singing

by themoonowl



Series: Spirits, Sorcerers and Soulful Nights [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Lavellan Backstory, Nostalgia, POV Lavellan, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Having just come back from Halamshiral, Inquisitor Syl'i've'la Lavellan finds herself in a bit of an existential crisis. And in a great need for music.





	The Dreaming And The Singing

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is one I wrote, ["In Singing And In Dreaming"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765330) or "In Sulahn La In Somniar".
> 
> The phrases in Elvhen are marked with the symbol '*' next to them and translated at the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this light Solavellan fluff!

"It's time to wake up da'len!" the Keeper said.  
  
Opened my eyes. The sky was the first thing I saw. It had a light indigo colour, as if the sun’s rays were almost about to start showing on the horizon. What was this place, a… room? Was I in a bed? I suddenly heard a mild commotion and an arm grabbed me from behind. Who?! Oh, Solas! And this room… I was in Skyhold. I slightly stretched my legs and felt pain doing so. Why do I hurt this much? Oh, Halamshiral! This must be from all the dancing yesterday.  
  
I finally became fully aware of my surroundings. The warmth of Solas’s embrace became too comfortable to leave, despite my wakening. I turned around and his peaceful sleeping face greeted me; I couldn't help it and ever so slightly kissed his cheek. He didn't even twitch. What wonders is he visiting in his dreams right now?  
  
After what felt like an hour, I decided to get up. I carefully and regretfully set myself free from Solas’s hug and he continued his rest unaffected. I started to walk towards the balcony when my eyes caught the attention of the lute whose neck was resting on the corner of the desk. I slowly walked up next to it, taking it in my arms. As I stood holding it, I felt an almost sinking sensation in my stomach, as a mixture of both sadness and euphoria began to permeate all through my body.

Holding the instrument with one hand, I opened the balcony door as the warm breeze, redolent with a slight floral smell, gently started to caress my face. It seemed spring had arrived and was here to stay. I closed the door behind me and looked at the lute. It was covered in dust. It almost looked like my old one which I lost in the explosion. It's missing an engraving the old one had: “Never again shall we submit.”

I sat down and started to clean the dust from its surface. I noticed it was not properly tuned either. As I was adjusting the notes, the only thing in my mind was this old cheerful Dalish love song, one of the rare few not lost to time. I started strumming the melody slowly.

I hadn't played nor sang since I left for the Conclave, yet the fingers had no issue dancing their way through the strings. The melody was getting faster, but even so, I played gently, quietly. As the tune progressed, I couldn't resist singing to it.

* * *

  
_Ar aravas.. tel'enfenim.._  
_Mala lath ma ghilana._  
_Ma lasa sulahn'nehn shiral.._  
_Dirthavara mala.. vhenan..._  
  
_Mir lath banal din'an, vhenan,_  
_Mala samahl na sulahn._  
_Mala elgar na Elgara._  
_Mala lath na enansal._  
  
_Ma atish'an, ma haminan,_  
_Ma lasa sulevin shiral._  
**_Ar lasa ma bellanaris.._**

  
  
I stopped playing. It's as if I heard a voice singing along mine. Suddenly a small creak came from the balcony doors and Solas appeared, looking slightly disheveled and sleepy.

_“Ar lasa ma mir vhenan… ‘In singing and in dreaming_ ’. An old song of my people.”

“Solas! Sorry for waking y…”

_“ Ar lasa ma mir vhenan. ”_

He smirked and we exchanged knowing glances. I continued playing as he started singing.

 

_‘Ara dar mala atish'an,_  
_Ara dar mala hamin,_  
_Ar dirthavara mir vhenan,_  
Ir mala, bellanaris.’

**_In sulahn la in somniar_ **  
**_Var lath banal din'a-an._ **  
**_Var lath vir suledin, vhenan,_ **  
**_Ar lath ma, bellanaris!_ **

* * *

 

A laugh from Solas and I was quick to follow suit. I was putting the lute aside as his lips pressed into mine, still full of laughter.

 

"Vhenan, you sing divine, what brought this on?"

"I guess I could not sleep. Halamshiral was still in my mind, reminded me of home a bit."

"Of home? As I recall, the Dalish have no court."

"Not court, but celebrations. I've played on most. Danced on all…" I let out a nostalgic sigh.

He put his palm on my face caressing it ever so gently. His eyes showed an empathic sadness with just a hint of something more. Something I could not place. "You miss them. A lot."

"Yes, I.. ah. I sometimes curse my Keeper for sending me here... I curse this mark, I curse Corypheus, I..."

He put his arms around me in a tight hug. Breathing felt heavy, difficult, yet with each breath I felt more and more free, released. Two lonely watery drops rolled from my eyes down my face. We stood like that for a while before I finally felt like I could breathe again.

 

"Vhenan. Ar lath ma. Ma lasa ma sulevin" *

"Ar lath ma. Ir abelas, vhenan." **

I breathed a final sigh as the tension finally left my chest. “Tarasyl'an Te'las melana na vhenas.*** **_You_ ** are my home. I suppose if none of this had happened, I wouldn’t have met you. Well… any of you.”

“Sometimes minor actions lead to grand events. Nature is chaotic, and so are the people. The most we can do is not dwell too much on what the future holds after our actions.”

 

We stood still for a while, silent, both contemplative. Solas finally decided to break the silence. “A celebration. Here, at Skyhold. You can lead it.”

“What? No. You have to be joking. We have to deal with Corypheus and the world won't…”

“The world won’t end in a single night of fun. And I am sure our friends will love your songs!”

“'The Singquisition, destroying the big bad magister through the power of music!’ Wasn't this how the shemlen Chant went?”

Solas let out a hearty chuckle. “With song and with wit, if I may add. However, you're not too far off. Do you know what woke me this morning?”

“The fact that I decided to play my lute while you were sleeping?”

“Yes… and no. When you played, you filled the air with magic. It's a faint radiance, but it woke me. The sound did not. It seems you relax yourself enough to let stray magic flow.”

“If you suggest I use a drum instead of my spirit blade during battle…”

He chuckled again. “If you do, that would be a sight I would not want to miss. But… no. I am simply suggesting you need this, vhenan. Your spirit needs this.”

I pondered for a minute. “A week from now. The tavern. I have a special day that needs to be celebrated.”

“Your spymaster already notified me.”

“Then, this… the dream I had last night… your doing?”

“No. Your dreams are your own, vhenan. I would not enter them without your permission.”

“Then it's settled. I’ll gather up everyone.”

“Excellent!”

“Oh, and…  _ Some  _ dreams I would not mind you visiting, vhenan.”

 

The sun was finally emerging on the horizon. The floral fragrance of spring grew more intense now. And it was coupled with his scent, as he was kissing my neck.

"I know it's morning, but... I think it wouldn't be too late to go back... To my bed?"

"That is an excellent idea, my love."

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* transl. “My heart. I love you. You give me purpose.”

** transl. “I love you. I am sorry, my heart.”

*** transl. “Skyhold is my home now. [...]”


End file.
